


(untitled for now) (or how about 'my hero'?) (no? too heartbreaking?)

by Anonymous



Category: Football RPF, anon - Fandom
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 23:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3095762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hah well</p><p>xabi reconciling himself with the colour red and steven gerrard (or are they the same thing?)</p><p>"Stevie that's not a colour NOR an acceptable answer."</p>
            </blockquote>





	(untitled for now) (or how about 'my hero'?) (no? too heartbreaking?)

**Author's Note:**

> If there has to be a funny thing in all of this, then it is likely to go as such:

 

When he was Liverpool, you could love him. For he was the heart and the engine. He had the history and for many years he was the future. You were allowed to love him, contractually obligated to, even.

 

If you were to bleed for los blancos, you'd be bleeding Liverpool red. If the warm blood was to run down your forehead after a collision or leak from your lip after you'd spent the afternoon sinking your teeth into it, you'd be bleeding his colour. If your blood was his red, then you were, surely, allowed to love him?

 

One day you taken his shirt and (unknowingly) (a bit of) his heart.

 

If your predators were to be graced with a glorious red, then so what? It wasn't as if he had dibs on them. You'd always fancied the same boots, the classics. Black, white. Red. You could share boots and it wouldn't mean that you were loving him. Except that---

 

When he was Liverpool, you were allowed to love him.

 

When he was no longer Liverpool, you weren't allowed anymore.

 

[OUTBOX]: What if they ask your favourite colour?

 

[1 message received] [Steven]: thought white wasn't a colour?

 

[OUTBOX]: But that navy blue is?

 

[1 message received] [Steven]: your favourite colour and mine are different, mate

 

You feel your heart clench a little. How could they possibly be? He's always been _red._ Your favourite colour is _his_ red.

 

"My favourite colour is after a goal, y'know the glory shot type of one, where I'm suddenly tackled to the ground, the world's spinning and the boys think it's okay, they think _he's not going to break if we all dive on top of him_ and so they do, and by the time I make it up the flags are waving and the grass stains, the mud stains, they're on my shirt... I..." He's chewing at a fingernail, not drawing blood.

 

"Stevie that's not a colour NOR an acceptable answer."

 

"My favourite colour is yours mixed with the stains of a hard-fought victory."

 

You've never known him to be particularly poetic. It must be the old age combined with the novellas you've been plying him with.

 

His prose does not lessen your adoration for your own favourite colour.

 

Years later, you are granted the opportunity to prove it to yourself. So naturally, you bite his lip. He bleeds his red, bleeds your red.

 

"You fucken' bit me," he mutters, pushing your head away softly, and then: " _Arsehole._ "

 

As if not being allowed to love him once he was no longer Liverpool was going to make a difference.

  
As if he was ever going to not be Liverpool.

 

You grin up at him and he smothers you in a cuddle. He's gotten super soft with time gone by.

**Author's Note:**

> WHAT IS THIS
> 
> https://twitter.com/XabiAlonso/status/551001942626160643


End file.
